Decomposition of hydrocarbons for the production of carbon black is a well known process and there are a number of methods in existence for this purpose. The production of carbon black on the basis of methane is also described in Norwegian patent application No. 91 4904 by the same applicant. In the method which is described in this application, it has been shown that it is possible to decompose hydrocarbons in such a way that the physical properties of the carbon black to a great extent can be predetermined on the basis of given process parameters.
This has proved to be an extremely valuable possibility which can open the way for wider areas of application and for the achievement of better quality for products in which carbon black is already in use as the basic material.
From GB 1 492 346, GB 1 400 266 and DD 292 920 are known methods and processes for the production of carbon black by the pyrolytic decomposition of a hydrocarbon stock in a plasma reactor. The produced carbon black may be used in the rubber, electrical, paint and printing industries. However, the use is only directed to a general application of carbon black, and the application of a specific quality in order to obtain special properties for products is not disclosed.
There has been a need to find new applications for carbon black and especially for pure carbon black produced on the basis of natural gas, since the natural gas resources which have been established are very substantial. Methane is a hydrocarbon gas which exists in large quantities, is reasonably priced and has been shown to be well suited as a stock material for the production of pure carbon black and hydrogen. It seems that insufficient attention has been paid to the possibility and the significance of the use of pure carbon black as the basic material for final products.